DinosaurGirl's Story
by Hyruleepona
Summary: ...This is a fic that a so called friend of mine wrote. It is in no way mine and we'd like to know what you think so be as blunt as you want.


chapter one: True dualist

"This stinks!" shouted Merry-Ann to her dad, "'Why can't I just I go to the Duel Acadamy with Blair?"  
Because your not going there at all. Did you see your grades for last sesmester?" her dad shouted at her  
"But Blair got lower grade then me!! " with that Merry-Ann stormed out of the house and went to her favorite place in town: the ocean  
She mumbled to herself, " This is not fair! I know i could get into that school without breaking a sweat!! I know what I can do!" Just then her spirit guardian came to her  
'What wrong Merry-ann?" Dark Magicain asked her  
"My parents want let me go to the Duel Acadamoy at all! I know I have what it takes to be in it!!"  
Why?

Because of my bad grade this year. I hate it! I think that they would be proud, but they hate me!!!" and she startes to cry.

"Did you really got bad grade? asked dark Magician

No i did n't!! I got great grades all A+'s

"Maybe your parents are trying to fingure out what you want to do" and with that Dark Magician left Merry-Ann to pounder what he said.

Maybe he is right. thought Merry-Ann then she started to pull out her music player and listen to her music, but then she stop and started to cry really hard

As Jack grew closer to the sound, he saw a young girl crying, but then she stopped and pulled out her monster deck then she played a monster that was very pretty.

Jack was enchanted by the girl beauty that he fell over the sand dune and landed by the girls feet.

"What the???" shouted the girl, "Who are you? and want do you want???"

Jack faced turned red as he stammered, "My name is Jack Kaftan. What your name?

Then it was Merry-Ann's turned to stammer, she looked down then whispered, "Merry-Ann Yugi. It is my pleasure to meet you."

Why were you crying?"asked Jack

"You see I am a duelist princess and I really wwant to go to the Duel Acadamy, but my parents want let me. They say i need to get better grades. My grade at school are all A+"

Wow! Are you really a princess?"

" Yes she is!" said a voice behind them. As they turned they saw Merry-Ann's older sister Bella(I should probaly tell you that Bella is a teacher at the regular Highschool that Merry-Ann went to)

Bella walked down to see her sister while looking at jack, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Bella demanded with a smirk on her face

"Jack Kaftan" he replied a little afriad.

Bella looked over at Merry-Ann and started to laugh, "You are so stupid Merry-Ann!"

Merry-Ann looked like she was going to cry. Jack came and put his arm around her shopulder. "Why did you say that?" he demanded as tears slowly poured from Merry-Ann's eyes.

"She thinks nobody would notice that she is also a pokemon princess."

"What is a pokemon?" he asked.

"A pokemon is like monsters but yopu need to carry them in a pokeball. You and your pokemon travel throughout a your monster spirit they stay with you throughout your aren't easily defeated." replied Merry-Ann, "Here let me show you. Come on out Thunder princess" and out came a pokemon that looked like it was dead. This is Pikachu. She is an electric pokemon."

"Wow" said Jack as his eyes filled up with stars.

"Um, I'm no one really..." Jack stammered to Bella. She still gave him the disproving look; that is, until Quartz appeared seconds later. Jack half expected Bella to yell out in fear, but instead she squealed and clutched the tiny spirit in a hug.

"Oooh, you're so CUTE!" Quartz pretended to gag. Bella finally set him down. "Now then, who are you and why are you talking to my sister?"

"Uh, actually me and Quartz were just traveling by ourselves when we heard her crying, so we came down to investigate. And then you came and here we are!"

Quartz hopped onto Jack's shoulder. "Yeah, you ruined his chance of kissing her!" Jack took the opportunity to promptly smush Quartz into the sand.

Bella, still not convinced, continued to press him. "So where were you going anyways?"

Jack grinned, "Why, I'm headed to Duel Academy!" At the mention of that name, Merry-Ann gave out a soft gasp. "They apparently forgot to give me my invitation, so I'm going there myself to make sure they don't forget me!"

Merry-Ann steeled herself for her sister's reaction, then turned to Jack and asked, "Um, would you mind if I went with you?" And of course, her sister's reaction went just how she DIDN'T want it to.

"WHAT?!? You're crazy if you think I'd let you leave home with a complete stranger to go to Duel Academy, which you already tried getting into! The answer is no!" She wheeled towards Jack. "And you! You stay away from my sister or I'll call the cops!"

Merry-Ann's eyes burst into tears. "Stop it Bella! I can't believe you!" She turned and ran from the beach, her Dark Magician spirit following close behind. Bella sighed and went to follow after her.

Quartz, his eyes slightly crying from the shouting, hugged Jack and asked, "Are you gonna go and get her anyways?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "No. If her sister says no then we gotta listen. I'm not gonna go against her judgement if she says so." Reluctantly, Jack and Quartz turned back towards the beach, and prepared to head for the lighthouse.

However, when Jack turned around he went headfirst into a large figure who had magically appeared behind him. He fell onto the sand and gasped as he surveyed the stranger.

He was at least a head taller than he was, in strange black, blue, and red armor. Even stranger was that he seemed doglike in features. But he was imposing nontheless, especially how he glared at him and Quartz.

"Well well well, looky what I found here. De Venadicion Dragon, and I didn't even have to look hard! Ha ha ha!" With one stride he grabbed Quartz's card out of Jack's case, and Quartz screamed as his body was dragged towards his new possessor.

Jack snarled with fury. "Give him back now you fat jerk!" He instantly reached for his dueldisk.

The stranger snarled even harder back. "No one calls de Mighty Pete fat! I'll show you!" Instantly a disk of his own appeared, even as he cackled putting Quartz inside his pocket. "Dis'll be easy! I'll use my Heartless deck to take you down!"

Merry-Ann wiped away the last of her tears as she sat on her bed. She had been crying for what seemed like hours, and there would be no stopping her once she started again.

Dark Magician appeared next to her. "Why are you still troubled, my lady?"

"I'm mad because everyone's trying to hold me back! I want to go to Duel Academy more than anything, but Mom, Dad, and even Bella are all keeping me! If I don't go now, I'll miss the age requirement and won't be admitted!" She felt another crying storm rising up.

Dark Magician sighed. "Indeed My lady, but your parents only want you to succeed in what they have decided for you."

"Yeah? Well what about what I've decided for me? Doesn't that count at all?" Dark Magician prepared to answer, but his eyes narrowed and he swiveled to gaze towards the beach. "Wh-what is it? What's wrong?"

He seemed tense, his hand gripping his staff. "There's a massive amount of dark energy coming from the coast. A Shadow Game if I ever saw one!"

Merry-Ann gasped, "Oh no! That's where Jack is! We've got to do something!"

"My lady, we must remain here! Not only for your parent's sake, but a Shadow Game would be too much for you! It could mean your life!"

Merry-Ann hesitated, then remembered Jack's eager smile as he spoke of Duel Academy. _I'm gonna go and make sure they don't forget me!_

Without another word, she grabbed her dueldisk and slid open her window. As she dropped down she thought, _Maybe it's time for me to make sure the Academy doesn't forget me either._

---

Jack screamed as the attack hit him directly, reducing his lifepoints to zero. Pete cackled maniacally as Jack fell to his knees, darkness swirling eagerly around him.

"Looks like you lost, stringbean! Now I'll be keepin' dis here Spirit card a' yours!" He continued laughing as he formed a dark portal behind himself and prepared to depart.

Jack crawled forward, his body weak from the Shadow Game. "I won't let you...take Quartz...give him back...or else I'll..."

Pete laughed so hard he almost fell over. "Ha! You'll what?"

"Worry about this!" Pete turned to see Merry-Ann's fist smack him in the jaw, sending him crashing onto the ground. Dark Magician cast a spell that shut the portal as Pete regained his feet.

Her gaze fell upon Jack. She was surprised at the feeling of sadness she felt upon seeing his battered and defeated body. She fought it back and turned towards Pete filled with rage, her disk activating. "You'll pay for this!"

Dark Magician noticed the desparing glow coming from Pete's pocket case, and right away he knew what it was. "My lady, he has captured Jack's duel spirit!"

Pete laughed, "Oh no ya don't! I WON this card from him fair and square! Ya want it, yer gonna have to duel me for it!"

She didn't even hesitate as they began. _Okay Jack, let's see if I'm worth Duel Academy remembering!_

Merry-Ann drew her starting hand as their lifepoints went to 4000 each, but Pete began. "Okay, I'll start by summoning my Shadow Heartless in defense mode!" The small black creature appeared on the field, boasting a mere 100 DEF. "I'll set one face-down card, and dat'll do it fer me!"

Merry-Ann drew. "Okay, I'll activate the spell card Ancient Rules! This allows me to special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand! And I think I'll choose the one, the only, Dark Magician!" Pete cringed as the mighty magus took his place in attack mode, wielding 2500 ATK points.

"Now attack his Shadow with Black Magic!" The magus charged forward to strike, but the creature melted into the ground, his attack missing entirely. "Seems you fergot my Shadow's ability! When a monster is summoned he can't be destroyed in battle for the rest of the turn!" Merry-Ann set two face-downs and ended her turn.

Pete drew a card. "Okay, I tink I'll summon my Silver Rock Heartless in defense mode!" The upside-down mushroom creatures appeared with 1200 DEF. "Den dat triggers my trap card, Dark Response! Now I can summon 2 Heartless from my hand whose levels are equal to dat of de one I just summoned! So I choose my Crimzon Jazz and Emerald Blues Heartlesses both in attack mode!"

"But now it's time fer some Polymerization, so I'll merge all three to create my Bookmaster Heartless!" They combined to form a small robed creature that hovered before a large book, demonstrating 2000 ATK. "And it gets worse, cause I'm playin' my Firagun spell card! Now my own magus here gets ATK points equal to half yer lifepoints!" She gasped as its ATK rose to 4000.

"And now I'm playin' my Blizzagun spell card! Dis allows me to remove from play monsters equal to yer magician's level from my field or grave, and den yer magician says buh-bye!" All three fusion materials and the Shadow disappeared and enveloped the Dark Magician, destroying him.

"Now attack, Bookmaster!" The Heartless charged, brandishing the massive book as a weapon, and prepared to destroy all of Merry-Ann's lifepoints...

"Reveal face-down card! Magician's Gravestone! This allows me to discard a spellcaster from my hand to negate your attack and add a spell card from my deck to my hand!" Pete reluctantly ended his turn as Firagun's effect wore off.

Merry-Ann drew. "Okay, I'll summon my Skilled Dark Magician, but only so I can activate my Magical Dimension spell! This lets me tribute my monster to special summon a spellcaster from my hand! And I'll choose my Dark Magician Girl in ATK mode!" The beautiful magician flaunted 2000 ATK points.

"It gets worse, cause now I get to destroy one of your monsters! How about your Bookmaster?" Dark Magician Girl fired a pinkish blast towards Pete's monster.

"Not quite! I play De-Fusion! Dat'll summon back all o' my Heartless in defense mode!" Bookmaster split apart into its three components.

"Even better, because I play my other spell, Monster Reborn! This resurrects my Dark Magician back in attack mode!" The magus took his place beside Dark MAgician Girl. "Finally, I play Diffusion Wave-Motion! By paying 1000 lifepoints, my Dark Magician can attack all your monsters!" Dark Magician cast his mighty spells, annihilating all of Pete's monsters.

"Normally I would have to now end my turn, but not if I play my last card, Mischief of the Time Goddess! This moves my turn forward to the battle phase two turns later! Now my two magicians can attack and end this!" Pete screamed as the combined attacks brought his lifepoints to zero!

Pete fell to his knees as the duel ended. Merry-Ann stuck her hand out expectantly and smirked, "Now, the card, if you'd please?" He mumbled under his breath and flicked Quartz's card into her hands.

As she turned around to return him to Jack, Pete angrily stood and opened a dark portal behind himself. He shook his fist at them and snarled, "Dis ain't over! I'll get dat card yet!" Then he stepped inside and was gone.

She bent down to help him to his feet. Before he could ask about Quartz's whereabouts, she presented the card to him with a "Ta-Dah." He practically swiped the card out of her hands and in a moment, Quartz appeared again.

"Jack!" He cried out and swooped in for a hug. Jack gripped him tight, and though she couldn't tell, it looked like he was crying. "Quartz, I was so scared...don't ever do that again!" They both laughed.

Quartz broke off and pointed at Merry-Ann. "But Jack, she was the one who saved me! Thank her!" He stood up and smiled. Merry-Ann grinned back. "You're welcome" she said for him.

Jack glanced at his watch. "Well, looks like we're still on schedule Quartz. If we hurry, we can catch a 'ride' on the boat coming to that lighthouse." He grabbed his motley satchel and made sure Quartz's card was safe.

He turned to Merry-Ann. "Are you sure you don't wanna come? It'd really be no trouble..." Merry-Ann wanted more than anything to say yes and follow him to Duel Academy, wherever it waited. But...she knew that her parents (and sister) knew best...and after all, they were family.

"Sorry Jack, but I have to stay here. My family would be worried if I just left." Quartz broke out into a fit, but Jack nodded solemnly, and with a short 'See ya...', he turned to leave.

As Merry-Ann headed towards her house, Dark Magician materialized next to her. "You are feeling regret, My Lady?"

"Well...kind of. It's just that I've got a feeling that an opportunity to go to the Academy like that won't ever come again." Dark Magician sighed.

"Well, if there's one thing I know, it's that you're supposed to follow your dreams where they lead you. It's plain to see that you demonstrated considerable ability in defeating that brute from before. You have almost unlimited potential, and to let it go to waste, well..."

Jennifer stopped. Dark Magician was right about one thing: going to the Academy was her dream. Her family had done her well her entire life, the best parents could do. Now was the chance to show that she could do great things on her own, but should she take the chance?

Jack stopped before the massive Duel Academy lighthouse. Quartz floated next to him, with his arms folded and a pouty look on his face. Jack sighed and shook his head. "And what are you still griping about?"

Quartz tried to avoid looking at him. "I can't believe you left her behind! She saves my life and yours and that's how you thank her?"

"Quartz, she wasn't gonna change her mind. If her family said no, that means no."

"What, _your_ dad said _you_ couldn't go because you had to marry that one girl, and you left anyways!"

Jack blushed terribly. "So what? Hers wanted her to stay for a good reason. Mine didn't."

"Oh, marrying a totally hot sorceror girl with tons of money isn't a good reason?"

"I didn't love her Quartz. That's the difference."

"She loved you!"

"I know, but...just never mind. We gotta catch a ride on the boat before it leaves, and especially before the crew notices we're on board." Quartz ceased pouting and reluctantly followed.

They approached the side of the luxurious ship and located the gangplank leading inside. When they made sure the crew's lights were off, they prepared to board when they heard running behind them.

"Wait! Hold ooooooon!" They turned to see Merry-Ann sprinting towards them as fast as she could, dragging a small bag of necessaries. Quartz shrieked with joy and zipped over to crush her in a hug. She giggled and finally pried him off. "You came back!" he cried gleefully.

"Heh heh, yeah! I decided some dreams are worth risking for." She turned to Jack and smirked, "Looks like you're stuck with me!" Not surprisingly, Jack met her smile with a solid handshake.

They turned towards the boat. Jack held out his hands and said, "Behold, our ride to Duel Academy." As quietly as possible, the motley crew snuck aboard, heading along the walkways to the inside cabins.

Jack led them silently down the empty hallway. "Now let's see, the door we're looking for should be right...about...here!" He walked before a locked doorway. "But we don't have a key!" Merry-Ann whispered.

"Who needs a key?" Jack smirked. Motioning with his hands and fingers, he whispered a quick spell on the door lock. After a few seconds, there was a slight click, and the door swung open. Merry-Ann gasped with delight at the display of magic as they stepped inside.

It was a basic cabin, complete with a bed and bathroom. 'Bed' being singular. Merry-Ann sighed at the predicament. "Well Jack, what should we do about-?" She broke off upon seeing Jack and Quartz sound asleep on the floor, snoring happily, her things already placed on the bed.

She laughed softly, and sat down on the bed. She let out an enormous yawn as she laid back on the soft covers. Already too excited to sleep, she could hardly contain her excitement. To think, in two days she would be at Duel Academy! As she drifted off to sleep, she turned towards Jack and whispered, "Good night Jack...and thank you."

Jack woke up and looked down at Merry-Ann's face and so much wanted to sit by her side and never let her go.

" why don't you just kiss her?" asked Quartz "I know you love her. She is much better for you then that one girl."

"I know, I know." said jack, "but what if she doesn't like me back?"

"oh but she does." said a voice behind them. Jack and Quartz turned and saw a beautiful monster behind them.

My name is Avator. I am Merry-Ann's other monster spirit. I only come out when she calls me or when i sense that she is weak.

But why did she not tell us?" asked Jack.

Then a soft voice answered, "Because i am really not at all what people think that i am." Jack turned and saw Merry-Ann waking up and trying to walk over to them. Jack hurried over to hwelp Merry-Ann.

merry-Ann blushed and whispered thank you to him.

Jack started to speak, but then decided that he would just go for it and kiss her.

As Jack leaned over to kiss Merry-Ann, they both heard a sound outside the door. Merry-Ann got up and looked outside and saw a young girl standing there.

"Hi Merry-Ann. Remeber me? I am Erin!" said the girl

"Erin? Oh yes i remember you! how are you? You better come in here now." and Merry-Ann moved over and let Erin pass through

Hi Jack!" said Erin

Jack looked a little pissed, but didn't let that show.

The next day Erin, Jack and Merry-Ann talked and battle.

wow!" said Erin a min. later, "wow How do you do that? You are so smart!!!"

Smart? Me? you have to be kinding!" said Merry-Ann laughing. Then Merry-Ann went to grab her music player.

Merry-Ann put her music on and started to sing along to one of her favorite song

" When you and I first met  
I knew that you and I would forever love each other

Please say that you love me to........."

Merry-Ann then looked up and saw everybody looking at her.

"Stop it!!" shouted merry-Ann, and ran away.

5 minutes later she returned and sat down. Merry-Ann didn't look at anybody just started to talk to her Dark magician.

Hey wait a moment!" shouted Erin as she looked closely at the dark magician, "Don't you belong to Yugi?"

Merry-Ann looked and the Dark magiacian and then she spoke, "Yes he used to. Now he belongs to me. I won't tell you because it is a long story."

"Tell we have time," said Erin gently, as she came up to Merry-Ann.

I will telll you later when i am not tired. Venasaur please come out so that i may sleep on you big flower back." said merry-Ann softly. When Merry-Ann's Venasaur came out, Merry-Ann climbed on its back and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
